


Kiss Me Gently

by irondad1spiderson1andloki (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Crying, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, this will flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: Sam and Colby knew that the life of being a famous youtuber would have it's challenges, but they didn't expect this.





	Kiss Me Gently

It had been a normal night. The other roommates were out doing who knows what, and Sam and Colby were stuck in editing.

"Shit. Go back, I cut it wrong." Sam grumbled, and his friend complied. A loud bang echoed through the room, coming from the window straight across the room.

The two boys startled, eyes flicking upwards in sync. The curtains blocked any view of what was outside, but Colby stood up and slowly walked toward it.

"Dude, dude, be careful." Sam was tense. The bang hadn't sounded like an animal or tree branch, not to mention it was an LA neighborhood. 

Colby pushed the curtains aside hesitantly. He sighed in relief. Nothing. "It's fine, dude, there's nothing-"

He was cut off by a loud pounding on their front door. Sam's breaths sped up.

"Don't open it." Colby stared straight at the door. They were probably overthinking it, but it was still very unsettling.

Sam nodded. They waited but the pounding didn't stop. And then the doorknob began jiggling, like someone was messing with the...

The door swung open. Three masked men holding handguns stormed in. It all moved too quickly, and felt like a horror movie come true. 

Sam and Colby immediately tried running but one of the men pointed his gun at Sam, stopping the boy in his tracks.

The other men held tightly to their guns, but kept them at their sides. Colby stared in horror at his best friend, chest heaving with panicked breaths.

"Get the fuck on the ground right now or I'll blow his fucking brains out."

Colby wasted no time in following the man's orders. He knelt on the ground, hands in the air. "C-Calm down. We can talk this out. What do you want? Money? We have plenty of money, we can-"

The man kept his gun trained on Sam, but the other men pointed their guns at Colby. He shut his mouth. 

Sam had terrified tears running down his cheeks. He was nearly hyperventilating, but tried to keep quiet in fear of upsetting them. 

One man laughed. "Money? No. We don't want that." He took a step closer to Colby. "We want to have some fun."

"Let me give you something to call us. I'll go by...Shawn, sure. This will be Derik, and this is Tristan." Shawn chuckled.

Colby swallowed hard. Tristan pulled Sam to his feet by his hair, causing the smaller boy to yelp in shock. 

"Put him down! Stop!" Colby pleaded, feeling tears sting his eyes. Sam stared into Colby's pale blue eyes, and the terror was all too clear.

It was a sight Colby never wanted to see again.

Tristan, surprising to both boys, handed Sam the gun, and lifted Sam's arm to point the gun. Shawn turned his gun on Sam in case he decided to try anything.

Tristan made Sam aim the gun at...Colby. Sam's breathing skyrocketed, and Colby's eyes widened.

Derik chuckled. "You know what we want you to do. I can see it in your eyes, kid."

Sam tried to pull his arms out of Tristan's grip, but the man was far stronger than him. "Do it." He commanded.

"Please no." Sam sobbed. "You can't make me do this."

Tristan rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Sam's arm until it stung. "But we can. If you don't, we'll kill you and him. So make it quick."

Colby's throat tightened with the difficulty of holding back tears. He didn't want to make this any worse for Sam, and if Colby started crying, Sam was sure to break down.

"Sammy. Hey." Colby whispered. Sam's eyes met his. "Just do it, dude. It'll be okay. You'll be okay." 

Sam shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. "Please, please don't make me do it." 

Tristan shoved Sam in the side. Sam choked on a sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

"10 seconds or I do it myself." Shawn ordered with a voice that would make anyone shudder.

Colby finally let one single tear slip down his pale cheeks. "I love you, Sam."

Sam looked at the ground, with his whole body shaking like a leaf.

And pulled the trigger.

The bang resonated through the house, drowning out the maniacal laughs of the men.

Sam's eyes shot open, and he stared at the bullet hole in Colby's chest and the way his best friend fell back onto the ground.

"COLBY!" Sam screamed. He yanked his arms from Tristan's grip and dropped the gun. Pained sobs slipped out of his lips as he ran to his friend.

Shawn picked up the gun. "Let's take some shit while we can. Neither of them are going anywhere." 

The men left the room, wasting no time.

Sam cradled Colby's head in his lap. "No. No, please. I'm so sorry. Colby, please, wake up."

Colby's eyes fluttered open. Sam sobbed at the sight of those ocean eyes.

Colby smiled, with blood staining his teeth red. Blood pooled around his nearly limp body. "Hey, Sam..." 

Sam rested his forehead on Colby's forehead, letting tears drop onto his face. "Please don't leave me. I didn't want to do it. I swear. Please."

The two boys sat in silence for a few seconds, with only their heavy breaths and Sam's sobs to break the quiet. 

Colby's body writhed in agony. "Kiss it all better. Please. I'm not ready to go." Colby choked out. The pain finally caught up to him.

Sam pressed his lips to Colby's, ignoring the faint taste of blood. Tears slipped down both their cheeks.

Colby reciprocated, reaching one bloodied hand up to wrap around Sam. When they pulled away, Colby's hand fell to the floor.

"I love you."

Colby's body shook with one last breath, before his eyes slipped shut.

Sam stared in disbelief for a moment. Two moments.

"Colby."

No answer. Not a breath. Not a sound.

"Colby. No. Get up. Now."

Nothing.

Sam sobbed, wrapping his arms around Colby's limp body and screamed. He screamed until he couldn't feel his throat anymore, and no sound came out.

And there he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bouta flop hARD


End file.
